Sasuke's Sluts
by shinigami-shane
Summary: The title says it all. Little plot, a lot of sex. Other characters shall be added as the story progresses. Accepting requests.


After a hard day's training Sasuke saw Naruto pressing against a muscle in his back and said, "Hey Naruto…"

"Yeah?" Naruto said, "What is it?"

"Do you want me to take care of that?"

"Of what?"

"Whatever muscle that is giving you a problem right now."

"Are you offering to give me a…"

"Yes."

"Uhh…sorry Sasuke, but I don't swing that way."

"Neither do I dobe," Sasuke spat. "I only give massage's to women. So…"

"You want me to use _that_ jutsu?"

"That's right, and you know that I'm the best masseuse in Konoha."

"Well…I wouldn't know, but the ones that Sakura gives always end up causing me more pain than its worth."

"So…"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try," Naruto said.

"Good. Then you can come by after you've cleaned up."

"Sure," Naruto said, leaving the opposite way to Sasuke.

Two hours later Naruto rocked up at the Uchiha compound where Sasuke had his offices and knocked on the front door of his house. Sasuke emerged from his house and said, "Come on," leading Naruto to one of the other houses. When they got to it Sasuke said, "Alright, transform now."

"Alright," Naruto said, transforming into a beautiful, buxom, naked, woman with long blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails, descending to her sexy ass.

Sasuke said, "No. Try again."

"What do you mean no? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Transform into that form whilst keeping your clothes on, otherwise there will be no point."

"Well, alright," Naruto said, partially releasing her transformation so that she was wearing the clothes that she wore to come over. "But these clothes are a bit tight in this form."

"That's fine," Sasuke said, "You can just take them off inside."

"Oh. Alright then," Naruto said, entering through the door Sasuke was holding open for her.

Sasuke followed Naruto in, watching her ass sway from one side to the other as she walked, exuding sexuality even through the orange, male, pants that she was wearing. When she was inside Naruto say that there was only a bench in the centre of the room first room of the house with a hallway at the far side, leading who knew where. Sasuke said, "Take your jacket and shirt off and lie down on the bench." Naruto quickly unzipped her jacket in a desire to remove the material restraining her large breasts. Unfortunately for her, this caused her tits to bounce forward causing her tight, male, shirt to break, letting her tits hang free. She sighed in relief at the lack of pressure that she had been feeling from the material of her jacket restricting her breasts. Sasuke felt his dick stirring at the sight of Naruto's tits jiggling on her chest as she removed her jacket and shirt.

She got up on the bench on her hands and knees and waited until her tits had stopped swinging pendulously beneath her before lowering herself to the bench top. Once there she raised her hands above her head and clasped them together, resting her head on them to look at Sasuke as he moved about, getting something from the cabinet on the side of the wall. When Sasuke was done he turned to face his patient as he said, "Alright Naruto, now I just need you to trust me, alright?"

"Okay, why?" Naruto asked, unsure as to why Sasuke would need to say something like that. Sasuke took one of Naruto's arms and moved it to a different place on the bench and dropped it. As soon as her hand hit the bench two metal bands closed around her the middle of her forearm. She shouted, "Sasuke, what the hell are…"

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke said in a calming tone. "It's just so I can make sure that you don't move around too much during our session. Okay?"

"Hmm…fine, but no funny business, you hear?" Naruto said, attempting to sound threatening, but failing miserably as all it did was send more images flying through Sasuke's head than was already there.

"That's fine," said Sasuke as he placed Naruto's other arm in another, identical, restraint. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do, alright?" brushing his hand up against the side cleavage sticking out from Naruto's chest as he returned his hand to his side. Naruto glared at Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes. Sasuke raised both eyebrows, acting as if nothing happened. Naruto looked away from Sasuke, closing her eyes. Sasuke started lightly poking around Naruto's back until she groaned in pain. He said, "Ah, found it."

Sasuke then started pushing around the area until Naruto raised her head up from the bench and pushed up with her forearms as she groaned in agony. She shrieked, "Ahh FUCK!" Sasuke pushed her back down, forcing her back down on the bench. Due to her massive breasts she bounced a bit, causing her tits to move into uncomfortable positions.

Sasuke didn't care as he put pressure onto the knot until he was satisfied that the knot that he found was no longer an issue. When he was done he said, "There, is that better?"

Naruto rotated her shoulder as much as she could, in order to find out if everything was back to normal. It was. She said, "Yeah. It's great. Thanks. So…can you let me up now?"

"No way," Sasuke said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I haven't finished yet," Sasuke said as he moved to the head of the bench by Naruto's head. Once there he gently rubbed Naruto's shoulders, pushing gently so as to stimulate the muscles, but keep from doing any damage. Sasuke's pushing caused Naruto's tits to be forced into the bench, causing her nipples to harden. Sasuke slowly moved down, rubbing all over her back before moving on to do her sides, barely missing the sides of Naruto's tits and, which caused Naruto to groan at the lack of realisation of the anticipation that had been building up inside her. She did however moan when Sasuke moved his hands down to her hips. When he was done there he released one of her arms from the restraint and pulled it across her back before rubbing against the front of her shoulder, barely touching the top of her tits before releasing her arm, leaving it out of the restraint, and doing the other one. He then moved from the head of the bench and stood at the side where he lightly ran both hands down her sides and to the top of her pants, lightly tugging against them. Sasuke said, "Now, there are a few things that we can do now."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Either we stop now and you pay me before going home, or I could continue."

"Continue, please."

"Alright," Sasuke said.

"What now?"

"Roll over onto your back."

"Okay," Naruto said, rolling onto her back. As she rolled over she saw Sasuke's crotch, and his boner. She thought, _'That thing's bigger than mine!' _When she was on her back Naruto's tits fell to either side of her body, thoughts of Sasuke's dick still in her mind.

Sasuke thought, '_What I could do with those tits,_' before noticing that her nipples had hardened. When he did he came up with a plan. He said, "Do you mind if I restrain you again?"

"Hmm…" Naruto said. She thought, '_If he can do to my front what he did to my back, I don't really care._' "Well, if you have to, I don't mind."

"It is not strictly necessary," Sasuke admitted.

"Then it's fine without," Naruto said, preparing for her continued massage.

Sasuke didn't move from Naruto's side as he leaned over so that he could touch both sides of her at once. Before touching her he moved his hands so that his thumbs were outstretched while the rest of his fingers were held together and moved them so that they were on a forty-five degree angle. Sasuke placed his hands firmly on Naruto's stomach before moving them up her chest, pushing against the lower region of her tits, enough to feel the weight of them, but not much else, for him anyway. He then ran his hands down her sides once again, a pleasurable thrill running through Naruto's body as he did so. Naruto thought, '_Sasuke, that bastard, he's doing this on purpose,_' even though noting that she really didn't care, as long as the sensations that she was feeling continued as they were stronger than, and unlike, anything she had ever experienced before.

Sasuke kept on running his hands from Naruto's flat, soft, stomach up to her tits for a few minutes, but never going further than he had originally. Eventually he ran his hands up to Naruto's tits one final time before moving his hands so that only his thumbs were touching Naruto's skin as they went up the valley between Naruto's tits, his forefingers lightly brushing against her cleavage, unable to reach her nipples. This caused them to move on Naruto's chest, sending a thrill straight to her pussy, which was, by now, well and truly dripping at the thoughts running through it. Sasuke then lightly pressed against Naruto's shoulders, lightly forcing them down to the bench, moving her tits once again. He then rubbed her shoulders for about thirty seconds before focusing on her arms. Before Sasuke finished he ran his hands down Naruto's sides again, this time lingering on the sides of Naruto's tits. While they were there he moved his thumbs a bit, causing Naruto's tits to, repeatedly, bunch up together before falling back to a rest, making sure the blonde bombshell knew exactly what he was doing. Not getting a raise out of her, Sasuke thought, '_Hmm…I might just be able to pull this off after all. She does seem receptive at any rate._' Sasuke took his time rubbing his hands over Naruto's wide waist, gaining a pleasurable sigh from the blonde. Sasuke smirked as he said, "Alright Naruto, we're done." Naruto let out a whine, wanting to continue the session. Sasuke said, "Of course, we could continue it, if you let me test a device that I recently acquired."

"A device?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"What kind of device?"

"It's a…massage device, of sorts."

"Well, alright," Naruto said. "What do I have to do?"

"Well…for this one I'm going to need to restrain you again, alright?"

"Sure," Naruto said, not minding the restraints one bit.

"Good," Sasuke smirked, "Get on your stomach like you were before."

"Alright," Naruto said, rolling over, getting another glimpse of Sasuke's crotch in the process, noting that it was now even bigger than it was before. She thought, '_God, I'm so…_' as she put her arms where she knew the braces were, and pushed down, causing them to lock around her forearms. "Just out of curiosity SasukE!?" Naruto said, her voice raising when she felt Sasuke grab a hold of her pants and pull them down before taking off the socks that were now well and truly too big for her frame.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Why, continuing your massage. What else?"

"I'm not sure that…"

"It's been good for you so far, hasn't it?" Sasuke asked, seeing Naruto's wet pussy. Not getting a reply Sasuke said, "You don't really need to answer, I can see the truth for myself." Naruto blushed profusely at Sasuke's words. It didn't help that they were true. Sasuke grabbed Naruto closest leg and moved it up and to the side, once he had it where he wanted he pushed down on it, causing two bands to spring up from the bench and pin it in place. Not getting any complaints Sasuke moved to the other side of the bench and strapped the other leg to the bench so that she somewhat resembled a resting frog. Sasuke did a couple of handsigns that, even if she had been able to see, Naruto wouldn't have recognised, causing the bands on Naruto's calves to move forward, moving Naruto's legs closer to her chest, raising her ass in the air at the same time as it moved her arms closer to her chest, propping her up on her forearms. Her tits, hanging underneath her, were being still being supported by the bench. When she was in place Sasuke reached over to the nape of Naruto's neck and lightly rubbed it before sliding his hand down her spine. Then he traced his hand around the outside curve of Naruto's sexy ass before starting to rub her pussy, up and down, up and down. Naruto was letting out gasps of pleasure for every stroke. When Sasuke stroked up he made sure that his thumb bumped up against Naruto's ass.

Then, after he'd settled into a rhythm Sasuke changed it up, plunging his middle and forefinger into Naruto's, by now, dripping pussy, causing her head to shoot up and her hips and ass tighten at the shock that ran through her body, her already hardened nipples beginning to hurt. After Sasuke plunged his fingers into Naruto's pussy two more times he felt her walls clench around his digits. If that hadn't been enough to tell him what was about to happen, Naruto's loud moan would have. But Sasuke pulled out of her pussy before she could orgasm, causing Naruto to let out a whine at being denied her release. She looked over her shoulder, a pathetic look on her face as she pleaded, "Why?"

Sasuke didn't drop the smirk that he had ever since he came up with this plan. He said, "While I go and get the machine I want you to think on this, when I come back, I'll give you one last chance to leave. You can take it and this will _never _happen again, leaving you wondering just who this sexy ass belongs to," grabbing her asscheek possessively. Alternatively you can continue on and see just how much you enjoy being my bitch." Sasuke slapped Naruto's raised ass before leaving down the hallway.

While Naruto was away Naruto got to thinking about Sasuke's last words to her. '_His bitch? Who would _actually _want to be something like that? I mean sure, I have enjoyed everything that he's done to me so far, but that was my choi…wait…_' Naruto thought back on their interactions thus far. '_I don't think that I ever actually asked him to do any of this. I merely accepted his every word and then blindly did as he told me to do. Does that mean that…no. No. It's not possible that…_' then she thought of the size of the boner that Sasuke had when massaging her and thought, '_I wonder what it'd be like, having that hot, hard, thing pounding my… Oh my God!' _she mentally shrieked, shocked at the fact that she was actually thinking about having sex as a female. That thought caused her to picture herself strapped to the bench as she was, taking it from behind, moaning like a bitch in heat as Sasuke fucked her silly. Then she imagined herself on her knees in front of Sasuke's dick giving him a blowjob with him shooting his cum all over her face and tits, which she then kneaded into herself, making her even hornier than she already was. She came solely from the images floating around in her head as Sasuke re-entered the room with the machine.

Seeing his teammate's orgasm without him having to touch her, Sasuke thought, '_The slut came without me? I'll have to train that out of her_'. Sasuke set about readying the machine behind her without a word. Once it was set up he said, "So, bitch, have you made your decision yet?"

Naruto's head dropped down, feeling somewhat ashamed about what she was about to say. She quietly said, "I'll stay."

Sasuke said, "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I'll stay," Naruto said, louder than before.

Sasuke slapped her ass and said, "That's not how you say it."

"What do you mean?"

"You should be able to figure it out, bitch."

"I don't know what you…Agh," Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke spanked her, harder than he had been since he started working on her.

"You need to show me your commitment bitch."

"What do you mean? I'm already strapped to this bench on my elbows and knees."

"I shouldn't need to explain how bitches like you beg, should I?"

"Oh," Naruto said, her head slumping down, lowering herself as far as her bound arms would let her, raising her ass higher as a result. "Please Sasuke, make me your bitch."

Sasuke slapped her ass once again, slightly softer than before, telling Naruto that she was making progress. "Bitches don't have the right to call their master by their name."

"Please, make me your bitch." Sasuke slapped her ass again, causing tears to creep into Naruto's eyes. "Master," Naruto plead, "I don't care what you do, just make me yours." Sasuke slapped her ass again, prompting her to ask, "Master, what did I do?"

Sasuke slapped her ass again and said, "Only human's refer to themselves as 'I'."

"Yes, that's because I'm a…"

Sasuke slapped her ass again. He said, "You're not human."

"Yes I…"

Sasuke slapped her again, "Bitches don't talk back to their master. Bitches like you have no rights; everything you are belongs to me."

"What do you…?" Naruto started to ask, before cutting herself short, not wanting to say anything to cause her master to spank her again.

"You belong to me. You're my property," Sasuke said, rubbing Naruto's ass soothingly, drawing a moan from Naruto. "My property has no right to thoughts of itself. Now, try again."

Naruto tried to think of a way to get her master to give her what she wanted without drawing out his ire again. After a while she said, "Please…master…please, do whatever you want to this perverted bitch."

Sasuke said, "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it." Sasuke then slid his hand under one of Naruto's tits and held it up, feeling the weight of it in his hand and said, "You know what, with tits this big, I don't think bitch suits you." Sasuke roughly clutched the tit he was holding and revelled as his fingers sunk into the massive mound of flesh, causing Naruto's face to scrunch up in pain. "I'd say that cow would be a better fit. But we can deal with that later. Right now we need to see about getting you plugged into this machine. Although, all things considered, I suppose that it's really more like plugging it into you." Sasuke laughed mockingly as he let Naruto's tit go, moving to set the machine up.

The machine that Sasuke was playing around with was, essentially a block with an arm extending forward from the front that had a bright pink vibrator attached to the end of it. Another arm rose out of the top with a pink, anal, vibrator attached to it. From the sides there were arms that moved forward with rubber hands attached to them that spun around it. Sasuke slowly slid it up behind Naruto, who felt an electric jolt run from her pussy to her brain when it first touched her. As Sasuke slowly moved it forward into Naruto's pussy he said, "There's actually an interesting history to this device. Would you like to hear it?"

Naruto moaned, "Ngg..no!" as Sasuke slowly penetrated Naruto's pussy with the machine.

"I'll tell you," Sasuke said, disregarding the answer his bitch had given.


End file.
